


I Constantly Thank God I Have You in My Life

by Spoiler1001



Series: Red string of love [8]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, marraige, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Infamy comes with Fame and fame comes with journalists. Flash let's Eddie let go of all the stress tgat comes with it all.





	I Constantly Thank God I Have You in My Life

Flash could feel the stress from Eddie. He was curled into a ball and hurting, his mind going fifty miles a minute. 

 

"What's wrong, Ed?" Flash sighed. He crawled right next to Eddie

 

"Everything right now." Eddie growled a little bit. He gently grabbed Flash's hand. He kissed palm and wrist.

 

"Did something happen?" Flash pulled Eddie closer. Eddie grabbed onto Flash. Flash let a purr escape his throat, clearing his throat to hide it. 

 

"...i might be getting my old job back…" Eddie whispered into his throat. "At the Globe" 

 

Flash jerked in surprised. "...Do you want the job back?" He wrapped his arms around Eddie's shoulders as he was pressed into the couch. Eddie shook his head and wrapped his arms around Flash's waist. 

 

"...i would be a gimmick. If anybody takes me back I would be a gimmick." Eddie hummed and held onto his lifeline. Flash frowned.

 

"What makes you say that?" Flash sighed. 

 

"5 different people want to recruit me and referred to me as an it story." 

 

Flash frowned and kissed the top of Eddie's head. Eddie tightened his grip and hummed.

 

"You're so tense, Ed." Flash hummed. "What would make you feel better?" Flash asked, and purred. 

 

Eddie looked up, his eyes were wide, his pupils even wider, the antivenom pseudo-symbiote was merged with the venom symbiote and the whole symbiote swirled. 

 

"Oh." Flash smiled and looked up at Eddie as he pulled away. "Ed...what are you planning?" 

 

Eddie smiled and played with the symbiote, mischievous light dancing in his eyes. Flash settled on the couch and looked up at him. His green eyes pulling Eddie back in. Eddie placed a kiss on Flash's neck making a low hum. 

 

"Eddie, I love you. But you still have to tell me what you want?" Flash sighed. 

 

"I've had to hold back my reactions, my strength, my temper. It built up and I feel like I'm gonna pop, I want to burn off the energy before I pop, I don't want to hold back." He kissed and sucked Flash's neck. Flash groaned. 

 

"Then don't hold back." Flash whispered, purring. Eddie jerked and growled. "Eddie give me everything." Flash moaned. 

 

Eddie pulled away and pulled the shirt off Flash's chest, not ripping it but throwing it across the room. The pants were pushed away by the symbiote. Flash was red cheeked and smiling. Eddie pushed himself away to admire the view and willed his symbiote to remove the jeans. The symbiote slid inside of Flash, to prep him. Flash gasped, rolling his eyes in the back of his head. Eddie leaned over Flash, arms on either side of his head. He watched Flash's reactions with a purr as Flash cried out for Eddie and gripped his arms. 

 

"Mine." Eddie growled as the symbiote pulled away, leaving Flash shaking. Eddie kissed Flash's neck. Then teeth came into play, biting down as he slid into Flash, causing Flash to moan and arch into Eddie. Whimpers were gasped out as all Flash could do was hold on for dear life as Eddie drew back and lunged his hips forward, right on target. Tears dripped out of the corner of Flash's eyes. Eddie didn't unlatch himself from his spot on his husband's neck, arms still on either side of Flash's head. Flash stared at the ceiling as Eddie found a rhythm, slow pull out, quick slam in, hitting the perfect spot. Flash gasped and jerked from the force. Growls filled the air as Eddie arched over Flash. Flash moaned and whimpered as heat settled in his gut. His voice went up in pitch as Eddie got rougher, no longer pulling out slowly, losing his rhythm and moving his hips like he would die if he didn't. Bliss flooded their link, pulling Flash closer to his orgasm, but Eddie wasn't nearing the ledge. Flash dug his nails into Eddie's arms, causing a growl, making Flash climax with a small whimper. 

 

Eddie froze, still buried in Flash. The veteran was panting as he recovered, his green eyes staring, unseeing. He still gripped Eddie's hand as consciousness found its way back to Flash. A second passed as he blinked and looked at Eddie, teeth no longer digging into Flash's neck, only pressing kisses into it now. 

 

"Babe. Are you feeling better?" Flash whispered. Eddie shrugged.

 

"Are you still holding back?" Flash asked. Eddie nodded. 

 

"Don't. I've had my fun, take what you need." Flash purred. Eddie growled and flipped Flash onto his stomach and grabbed his hip freezing, scared of his own strength.

 

"Babe, Eddie, it's going to be ok. Let loose." Flash moaned as he cupped the back of Eddie's head. The rhythm started up again, growls and snarls filled the air once again this time, Eddie wasn't aiming for anything, just causing friction to push pleasure behind his eyes. With one hand on Flash s hip, Eddie wrapped his arm around and grabbed Flash's half hard cock. Flash was silent during most of it, except when he was stroked. He cried out, making Eddie thrush harder. 

 

"Oh god." Flash shook and groaned, gripping onto the arm of the couch. Eddie took his hand and wrapped his arm around Flash's chest, pulling him closer. 

 

He dug his teeth into the other side of his neck. Flash whispered pathetically as he took it. 

 

Eddie felt heat pooling in his stomach. Eddie's voice went higher in pitch as he sped up, chasing his orgasm, and he was close, so close. 

 

"Darling, I'm so close." Eddie whispered in Flash's ear. Flash smiled and turned to kiss Eddie, throwing him into a climax.

 

Eddie held Flash to his chest as he recovered, purrs escaping his throat. Flash was still hard but he didn't notice.

 

"Babe. How are you feeling." Flash asked when Eddie pulled away. Eddie shivered and fell back on the couch. 

 

Flash climbed onto Eddie's chest and kissed his jaw. "Are you feeling better?" 

 

Eddie nodded and held the younger man. 

 

"Good, because I." Flash pushed himself up, with the symbiote for support. "Love taking care of you." 

 

Eddie smiled and chuckled. "My Darling."

 

Flash ran his hands over his lover's chest and biceps. He was no longer a hulking mass of muscles but with his recovery and other ways of stress relief, he was built more like a gymnast or acrobat. Flash loved that he looked so much healthier. The beard was soft and well groomed. His eyes were soft and light and happy. 

 

Flash smiled and kissed Eddie's knuckles. Eddie gasped as the symbiote teased Eddie where he couldn't see. Flash watched as eddie was gently prepped. The view was lovely as eddie bore no sign of stress. Just happiness and pleasure. 

 

Eddie gasped and moaned, his voice soft and deep. "Flash, love, I-" 

 

"Shhhh" Flash smiled lovingly and the symbiote slipped away, supporting Flash as he slid in, making both men moan and cry out, reaching for the other. 

 

"You're such a smart, strong man, much more than just a story, more than a gimmick." Flash purred and rolled his hips. 

 

Eddie gasped and clawed the couch with blunt fingers. 

 

"You're so caring and doting," Flash grinned and kept a slow rhythm, making Eddie's hip twitch as he cried out. 

 

"Darling, I-I" Eddie sobbed. 

 

"So strong when you hold me, safe and secure, making me feel loved." Flash purred as Eddie whimpered. "I know I'm yours, but." Flash have a hard roll of his in the perfect angle. Eddie arched and cried out for Flash. "You're also. Mine." Flash growled in Eddie's ear and climaxed, making Eddie follow suit. 

 

Flash pulled away and collapsed on top of Eddie, who h3ld onto his husband and purred, sounding like a lawnmower. "Thank you, darling." Eddie peppered Flash with kisses on his neck. 

 

"As long as you're feeling better." Flash sighed, falling asleep against the bigger man's chest. 

 

"...we'll deal with my issues tomorrow. Right now, we just have us, my love." Eddie smiled and fell asleep too. 


End file.
